


“You can't tease me like that and expect not to be punished.”

by SomePiece



Series: Kinktober 2020 [10]
Category: One Piece
Genre: 2nd person POV, Cunnilingus, F/M, Mirror Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:55:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28769688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomePiece/pseuds/SomePiece
Summary: Just a little pwp thing, based on the prompt in the title. Part of Kinktober challenge I was running on my blog.
Relationships: Akagami no Shanks | Red-Haired Shanks/Original Female Character(s), Akagami no Shanks | Red-Haired Shanks/Reader, Akagami no Shanks | Red-Haired Shanks/You
Series: Kinktober 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108565
Kudos: 35





	“You can't tease me like that and expect not to be punished.”

You truly had no idea what worked him up so much. You didn’t do anything, you had been just minding your business and chatting with Benn when Shanks had suddenly wrapped his arm around your waist and had pulled you up as if you were a doll, not an adult woman. And now you were in bed in a cabin you couldn’t remember if you had used it before, surrounded by countless mirrors, replicated reflections making you a bit dizzy and aroused at the same time. He had made you strip and had told you to sit like that - exposed and vulnerable, completely on mercy of his and his sudden jealous outburst.

“For what purpose we are here?” You cooed as innocently as you could.

“Don’t pretend to be a virgin.” He smirked as he approached you, naked and aroused as well. He gave his hard cock few pumps before joining you on the bed. The mattress dipped under his weight. 

“I know we are going to fuck-” You let him embrace you and shivered, feeling the first sloppy kisses on your shoulders. “-But why suddenly here? And why did you kidnap me like that?”

“You can’t tease me like that and expect not to be punished.” Shanks pushed you down almost brutally, spreading your legs apart and stroking his fingers along your slit. 

“I was just talking with Benn!”

“You know how to turn a man into a possessive beast, (Name).” He was making you wet with his ministrations, his skilled fingers touching and rubbing you exactly where you liked it. You sighed and bucked hips against his hand, your wetness made first sloshing sounds as he accepted your invitation and slid fingers in. “I’m making you mine only tonight, you won’t even think of anyone else.”

You still didn’t understand what got into him so suddenly, but if you were getting nice and steamy moments with your partner, you simply couldn’t care less. Right now you wanted him only to pound you deep into the mattress. 

Shanks made yourself comfortable between your thighs and gave you a testing lick, his flattened tongue moved along your slit and swirled around your clit in the end, eliciting sweet moans from you. You tried to tangle your fingers into his hair but he pushed your hand aside.

“No touching allowed,” he cooed against your cunt and slid the tip of tongue into your hole. You inhaled sharply and your gazed landed on the closest mirror. You could see him from all possible angles now as he was eating you out, lapping at your pussy as if you held a nectar sent from heavens between your folds. When he gently pinched your clit, still fucking you with his tongue, vision blurred in your eyes. You were getting close, so fast and so impatient - but he was simply that good with his lips and tongue.

Shanks stopped as soon as he felt you desperately clenching on him and grinned from between your legs, his face stained with your juices.

“Hey!” You barely held yourself from grabbing him by hair and pushing him back to work. “What do you think you’re doing?”

“And what do you think you’re getting? I told you this is a punishment.” Slowly like a sadist, he rolled the tip of his tongue around your clit - and then spread the weight of his body on top of you. Pinned down and pressed, you were even more at the mercy of his, at the mercy of his whims and moods and ruthless kisses. Now he was fingering you as his lips wandered along the line of your shoulder, neck and jaw, working together with teeth and tongue to bring you towards your high anew. He quickly turned you into a whimpering mess underneath him, bucking hips towards his touch, crooking neck towards his kisses. If you turned your face to escape his burning gaze, you immediately were seeing the two of you tangled in a dance of desire, reflection next to a reflection showing you every angle possible. On each - your body shamelessly offered to Shanks, your legs spread, your cunt wet and ready, your breasts heaving with your ragged breaths.

Yet again, as soon as you saw the gates of heavens, Shanks left you empty, cold and trembling in unfulfilled desire.

“Shanks, please-” You mewled and pulled on his wrist to put him back on you. “Please, I need you!”

“Such a good, needy girl.” He bent down just to lick your lips, not letting himself get closer to you, not yet. “Should I show her mercy?”

He pinched your nipple and your body trembled, tears filled your eyes as you rubbed your thighs together, hungry of anything, his fingers, his lips, his dick - anything!

“My beautiful girl, burning with desire.” Shanks chuckled and let you kiss him, your tongues danced and he let you control the pace for a short while. “How could I say no to such a cute creature?”

He hovered over you, with a gentle yet possessive gesture brushed your hair away from your face. And, locking his gaze with yours, he slowly entered you, burying himself deep, inch by inch, sipping every single of your expressions like expensive sake, enjoying the sweet tortures to their fullest.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! If you liked it, I'll really appreciate, if you leave a kudo and/or a comment (*˘︶˘*).｡.:*♡
> 
> This was written for a request on my writing tumblr some-piece. I encourage you to visit it, since I'm far more active there. And from time to time I am open for requests ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


End file.
